Baby Tails
''Miles "Baby Tails" Prower ''is the main protagonist and is one of the mascots of the YouTube channel BT-Da-Coolio. Baby Tails is a 2-year-old red fox cub with two tails and having an IQ of 800. Baby Tails goes on adventures with Sonic and the retard Knuckles on wonderful and zany adventures and enjoys all of the things he does with team Sonic. Baby Tails has the ability to fly with his two tails. History After one year later from the events of Sonic Generations in 2012, a portal opened creating two timelines, one being the Baby Tails Universe, and another being the events of Sonic Boom. Baby Tails was then born in the the Baby Tails Universe by two unknown foxes on February 14th, 2012. The parents adopted Sonic 12 years before Baby Tails was born. Both parents then went missing in 2013 at a party while Sonic and Baby Tails where at their neighbor's house, where they met Mario and Luigi (Both were age 13). Sonic then had the responsibility to take care of his brother. He even also had some points in which he had a father relationship to Baby Tails. Throughout Baby Tails' life with Sonic, Baby Tails met many of Sonic's friends such as Knuckles, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver, and many more. The duo went on many adventures to thwart a possible suspect of Baby Tails' parents' disappearance, Doctor Eggman. Personality Baby Tails is an adorable fox cub that adores anybody as long their friends with him. However, even if anybody annoys him, hurts him, loves him, or hatred towards him, he will always be nice and polite as best as he can. Appearance Baby Tails's species is a fox, and that is what animal he obviously looks like. He has orange-yellow fur and has white fur on his muzzle, his stomach, and the tips of his two tails. Baby Tails wears gloves and socks. He also wears red shoes with white toes. Trivia * Baby Tails is immortal. * Baby Tails does have a birthday, however, like most cartoon characters, he never ages. * The reason why Baby Tails is called "Baby Tails" is because of the plush doll's young appearance. * Baby Tails owns only 4 Pokemon cards, 3 of which is his own self with different stages. The other one being a Baby Eggman card, which has 2,200 HP and is considered to be the rarest strongest Pokemon as of 2015. * In Five Nights at Knuckles's, Baby Tails is an animatronic at the location, and is known as BT the Toddler Captain. * For some unexplained reason by the doctors after his birth, Baby Tails has an IQ of 800, and already knew how to walk, talk, and know what's good and bad. * Baby Tails Channel was originally a parody channel where Baby Tails owns the channel. However due to the channel's popularity, Baby Tails Channel was reconsidered as a main channel and the parody channel concept was brought to the "reaction" channel JuniorDaThomasFan in which Bowser Junior is in possession of. Eventually the channel was renamed BT-Da-Coolio. Links https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCEZ_7OogBupMvj4-fxXhDQ Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Canon Characters